


sleep deprived

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic, M/M, PWP, Riding, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cunnilingus for like a brief second at the end, stop writing porn you motherfucker contribute to society, we need more trans ouma fics smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi hasn't slept with Kaito in a month, and he feels his limits finally reaching it's end... even if it means waking his boyfriend up in the middle of the night.





	sleep deprived

Despite the night being young and Kokichi even younger, as he liked to tell himself, it was never easy for him to part ways with the day so easily. He was regularly sleep deprived, but yet…

Although it may be the usual tiredness, the prickles of warmth digging into his skin and the heat in his belly told him he'd been depriving himself of something much more… crucial. At the very least, that's what he enjoys. Kaito had been on leave for his astronaut career for an entire month nonetheless, leaving Kokichi with a few measly toys and two hands.

And yet as he may pretend to tease Kaito for having a ‘silly dream’ like going to space one day, he's definitely ready to be known as the husband of the man who's went to the moon. Not yet, but soon.

Just the thought makes him burst into a cold sweat.

It's been a while since Momo-chan and I did anything sexual, hasn't it?

Buried under the sheets, he turns his head to find Kaito snoring peacefully at his pillow, not a single ounce of dread or night terrors to wake him, at least for tonight. Kokichi could consider himself a night terror to Kaito, so he whispers a half-hearted apology through smirking lips as he moves to shake Kaito awake.

-

A sigh escapes through parted lips, Kaito rolling his eyes in mock irritation. A slow smile gradually pulls at the edges of his mouth, however, as he scooches closer to Kokichi as a large hand traces a circle along the boy’s hip.

“You really are something else, ‘Kichi. Y’sure you ain’t too tired to do this?” His voice lowers, a soft tone taking his once satisfied demeanor as he peers into Kokichi’s eyes in the darkness of their bedroom. Pausing once, Kokichi blinks. 

He smiles, letting out an overdramatic scoff at the question.

“Well, who do you think I am…? Some sort of tease?” Kaito's brow twitches at that, resisting to answer. “Jeez, of course I'm not tired. I never am!” He moves to wrap his arms around Momota's back, face pressed against his chest to avoid looking into the taller man's eyes in the dark. “Yep, I'm always down for the most steamy and rough night of my life.”

Kokichi huffs, cheek pressing against Kaito's chest, smiling as it raises when he sighs at that comment. “I'm not that rough, y’know.” A thumb slips beneath the leg of Kokichi's boxers, a small laugh as he feels him tense beneath his touch.

Already feeling the prickle of warmth along his body, Kokichi moves to look back up at the taller male. “Oh, if only that were a good lie, maybe all the bitemarks will magically disappear from my thighs!” He snickers, pinching Kaito’s side and feeling him jolt and let out a quieted yelp.

Kaito clicks his tongue. “Fucking quit it--” 

Throwing his patience away, the man decides to speed up the usual slow process as fingers dip beneath the waistband of Kokichi’s god ugly boxers. 

The shorter male feels a sudden shock zap down his spine when he feels Kaito’s hand move further beneath the surface, lightly trailing his finger along his slit. Frustratingly enough, wetness seeps in between fingers quickly, causing Kokichi to eat his words.

A hand tightens on a muscled shoulder, instinctively tensing up to move his leg up, propping it on Kaito’s elevated knee.

“Hm… Momo-chan seems really eager right now.” He struggles to keep his voice even as an index finger dips between his wet folds. “I-I guess it's you who needs this instead!”

Kaito shakes his head tiredly. Moving forward, lips brush against the shell of Kokichi’s ear, a pit of heat suddenly dropping in the shorter man's gut.

“Why can't you just be quiet for once and enjoy how good I make you feel?” He brushes a thumb against the Kokichi’s clit, smiling as he hears a halted breath escape the other boy.

Not being allowed to breathe another snarky remark, Kaito’s lips move against his in a sloppy kiss, feeling his hips twitch against his hand while he slowly begins massaging circles into Kokichi’s clit. 

Kokichi breaks the kiss easily, rolling his head to rest against Kaito’s shoulder, sighing contentedly as he continues with the eased motions of his thumb.

Kaito presses a chaste kiss behind Kokichi’s ear. “Mm… good so far?” 

Kokichi resists a whimper, not knowing how to reply so earnestly. It really did feel good…

Using actions, he decides to roll his hips up against Kaito’s fingers to tell him how he feels. Kaito, satisfied with the answer, uses the chance to up his ante as a finger slowly slides into Kokichi, knuckle by knuckle that he has to bite his tongue, moan threatening to slip out.

“Momo…” The boy finally whimpers, squeezing around the digit as it prods against his sensitive spot, thumb still remaining eagerly pressed against his clit. “Just, just keep going, or I'll…”

The empty threat tapers off into an uncontrollable whine escaping his breath as a finger pushes in alongside the first, crooking them to find the spot that Kokichi loved the most. Kaito's free hand moves to thread in the boys hair, head resting against his own as he watched his fingers work. “Gotcha.” 

Sparks shoot up Kokichi’s spine as the fingers inside him move quickly to retrieve that pace till he'd found, by Kokichi’s reaction, that his fingers began brushing up against that one spot repeatedly. Nails dug into his forearms once his movements hadn't stopped after that, Kokichi’s blood felt like it was boiling, bucking his hips with a sighed moan into Kaito’s hand as he thumbed his clit relentlessly.

“Momo- you,” He gasps, biting his lip. “You're gonna, gonna make…”

His wavering voice is cut off as lips press sloppily against his own once more, the fingers inside him increasing in pace, Kokichi’s toes had curled with pleasure after Kaito had moved so lips rested against his ear. “Go ahead, Kokichi.” Whispering, his tongue trails along the shell of his ear. “Come for me?”

Kokichi tenses up, feeling his entire body tremble as the heat had reached its limit, he felt himself come, grip weak, yet desperate on Kaito’s shoulders as he’s pulled closer, buried in the heat of Kaito’s body. His fingers didn’t relent until Kokichi rests limply against his own body, before pulling his fingers out from under his boxers like it was nothing.

The sound of Kokichi’s breathing was all that was heard in the quietness of their dim bedroom, before Kaito slips his wet fingers into his mouth to clean them off. Kokichi, for once, feels like sinking into the bed and never coming out. “So,” Kaito pulls his cleaned fingers from his mouth, wiping them on his boxers. “Howd’ya like that? Sounded like you enjoyed it a lot.” A grin spreads his lips, moving to rub his stubble against Kokichi’s neck, which pulls a breathy giggle from him.

Kokichi’s hand squeezes through their pressed chests to tug Kaito’s goatee in return, receiving a flick to his forehead in return. “Hey, mean! And with the fingers you put in me? Kinda gross, Momo-chan.”

“Hey, quit pretending you didn’t like it, asshole.” He huffs, shifting to wrap his arm around Kokichi. He feels something hard press against his side, snapping himself out of his self satisfied reverie. Kokichi claims he's not a generous man, but he always enjoyed returning the favor.

His hand resting against Kaito’s chest moves down. “Hm?” The taller boy hums in curiosity. “What's up?”

Kokichi sighs, electing to let his fingers trail down Kaito’s abdomen and stop at the edge of his waistband, lips quirked into a small smile. “You're hard too, right?” A teasing lilt takes in his tone once he hears a hesitant breath escape Kaito's mouth. “How about it?”

A large hand moves to hold his own, taking him off guard. “Nah, no need.” Kaito shrugs off. “Made’ya feel good, that's all I had in mind.” He says, hand trailing up Kokichi's thin arm to his cheek, pushing back his hair. A warm tingle of affection prickled against the insides of Kokichi’s chest, pushing it down as he pushed Kaito down, leg thrown over his lap as he took a seat on it.

“Oh, don't give me that wishy-washy selfness stuff, Momo-chan,” He rolls his eyes. “Just because I'm your goal doesn't mean I don’t set some myself!” Kaito clicks his tongue, but as hands slid up Kokichi's thighs, he doesn't feel annoyed as he should be.

The shorter boy pauses. “Well,” He taps a finger against the broad shoulders. “Only if you're okay with it, y’know.”

A hesitant moment passes by before a smile rises on Kaito's lips, hands freely moving to Kokichi's hips. 

“Well, not like I'm complaining… can't really deny you the right to take charge?” He hums, Kokichi removing his boxers so his lower half was bare. 

“You can't deny me nothing. Nishishi. 

Kokichi wraps his hand around Kaito's hard dick, feeling his mouth go dry at the feeling. While he couldn't say his boyfriend was huge, he definitely packed more than he let on. Honestly, Kokichi was so convinced he could've been overcompensating for something. Luckily, he was wrong, for once.

He aligns it with his entrance, eyes glanced up to meet Kaito's, before swallowing the pit of anxiety in his throat as he lowers himself, slowly yet surely, onto Kaito’s lap till their hips were flushed together. In a warmth binding them like this, it was nearly unbearable.

As he settles, Kokichi attempts not to trip up over his own sensitivity as he adjusts his hands to rest on Kaito's chest, knees firmly pushed against the sheets below them as, with a quick nod at his boyfriend, he attempts to roll his hips down with ease, the action pulling out a sigh from the both of them at once. He had definitely gotten used to it, it seems, as Kaito’s hands gripped his thighs, small groan being drawn out from another roll of the hips.

“Ah, ahah,” Kokichi huffs. “you seem to like it a lot, M… Momo-chan.” A breathy giggle barely has time to slip out as Kaito shifts his hips, drawing out a small whimper.

Kaito hums, hand moving up Kokichi's body. “Yeah? You do too, Kokichi… fuck, that's-” He gasps, Kokichi’s thrusts timing perfectly with his own. “Y’gotta make some noise for me too, ‘kay…?” He mumbles, a hand moving to press his thumb against Kokichi’s clit.

Kokichi's hips jerk at the feeling, moaning as Kaito's fingers work in tandem with the deep thrusts inside him, feeling his legs turn to all but jelly at the hot sensation gathered in his face and gut. “Ugh, you're such a… ohhh, like that…” Aforementioned insult withered in the presence of his ever growing arousal, Kokichi pushes his hair back as it sticks to his forehead with sweat, reminding him just how hot the boy underneath him was.

Kaito nearly stops, Kokichi using every ounce of his being to beg him to pick up the pace. “Oh, Kokichi…?” Hands rest at the sides of his hips in a firm grip, catching him by surprise as he rolls Kokichi over onto his back. “Like this, you mean?” 

The smirk is practically felt in his tone as he pulls out, before hastily pushing back in and setting a rhythm that had the boy in his hands turn into putty in seconds. Kaito’s name is found on Kokichi's lips as he presses his own against them, hand moving down to thumb at his sensitivity. Kokichi breaks the connection with a gasp, throwing his head back against the pillows.

Sweat beads at his brow. “Kaito,” He moans, “Oh, fuck, Kaito, I'm going to- you're-” The red hot pounding in his head floods his body as the heat continues to spread, before he finds himself so deliciously close, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders as he fills him with each buck of the hips. Kokichi lets out an unabashed whine of Kaito’s name as he peaks the edge of climax once again, feeling the movements inside him slow to shallow thrusts to ride out his orgasm, a thumb pushed against his clit as he finds himself slowly drifting from the beloved cloud-9 Kaito’s always granted his access to. It only takes the boy a moment before pushing at Kaito’s shoulders.

“Keep,” He stubbornly wipes the drool that had slipped from his mouth in the endeavor. “Keep going, you, you aren't done yet-!” Cut off as Kaito follows through with a grunt, he feels himself go dizzy as he's immersed in the heat and energy of the taller boy above him as given, sloppy thrusts push into him, wrapping arms around his back to hide his face in his chest, simply hot, dizzy and tired from how much of sex could be the most rigorous exercise in his life, legs wrapping around his hips shakily as Kaito keeps fucking him, so desperate, so ready for release until his pace was uneven and sloppy.

The fingers grip harder at his hips. “Fuck, Kokichi… shit-!” Kaito lets out a strained groan as heat fills him up in all the most pleasant ways. Kokichi whimpers at the sensation of Kaito's cum shooting inside him, along with a new set of deep bite marks on his milky pale neck that Kokichi could add to the collection the very next day. But this night, he's only pulled tight against Kaito's unbearably warm body as the boy above rides out his orgasm in slow rocks of his hips. It could only be considered a minute before they both regain their composure, but the tension could contrast it to hours on end.

It's only then when Kaito finally pushes himself off of him to flop down against his side, they both find themselves… pleasantly tired. Kokichi could nearly be tired enough to sleep like a baby if he wanted, if the time had anything to do it with. It has to be around 4am already, right…?

“So, Kichi… how was it?” Kaito throws an arm around Kokichi's middle, nose buried in his thin shoulder with a smile on his face. 

Smells like sweat… Kokichi ponders, wrinkling his nose in disgust, before letting out a small sigh, a laugh escaping his lips as he turns to face the taller boy cuddled next to him. “Hmmm… eight out of ten, if I had to rate it.” He snickers.

Kaito's brow furrows. “Eight? The hell, what's gotten me docked off the usual ten outta ten?” The taller man rests his cheek on his palm, tracing a finger on Kokichi's chest affectionately as he looks down at him with a light-hearted smile, expecting Kokichi to come up with some lie to tease him…

“Well, you forgot to clean up after yourself. You came inside of me, after all.” He spreads his legs to let some of Kaito's ‘mess’ drip out to prove a point.

“SHIT-”

After easing Kaito down from his panic, Kokichi let him clean him out with his tongue, rolled hips down against his face as he lets out an exhausted sigh.

This was gonna be a long night. Not that Kokichi is one to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was horny and sick now im just horny and sad


End file.
